<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>picnic by hillycos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29190765">picnic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hillycos/pseuds/hillycos'>hillycos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Cute, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:35:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29190765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hillycos/pseuds/hillycos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Robin Goodfellow (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Theo Putnam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>picnic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Robin doesn’t know what Theo is so excited about. Eating outside isn’t exactly new to him- the Pagans had been big believers in connecting with nature whenever possible. Most of his meals as a child were eaten outside.<br/>
But Theo is really looking forward to this picnic. He’d been so excited when he suggested it that Robin hadn’t had the heart to tell him he didn’t get the appeal. Most of their dates have been things Robin hasn’t done before- going to a movie, playing at the arcade, roller skating. Doing something Theo thinks will be romantic and special is the least he can do, after everything his boyfriend has done for him.<br/>
Apparently, going on a picnic with your boyfriend is some traditional romantic activity. A chance for teens to be alone and together- that part, at least, appeals to Robin. And Theo is very excited about preparing the picnic basket- he’s promised he’s got a few ‘picnic food’ ideas that Robin is really going to like.<br/>
Robin feels like he should be doing more to help plan this date- after all, nature is the closest thing to a home he has anymore. But he decides to go along for the ride and let Theo arrange the date the way he wants.<br/>
When it’s time to leave, he asks Theo, “Do you ever get sick of planning all of our dates? I feel like you do all of the work.”<br/>
Theo smiles, shaking his head. “No. I like getting to be the one to plan them. I guess I never expected to wind up dating someone who would let me plan things and follow my lead. Plus, I love getting to introduce you to new things.” Theo smiles, suddenly shy. “Am I being too bossy? Taking the lead too much? What you want to do matters too.”<br/>
Robin pulls his boyfriend close, hugging him. “Not at all. I love everything you’ve planned for us. I feel like I’m not pulling my weight? I don’t want you to feel like you always have to be the romantic one.”<br/>
Theo turns to hug him back. “You can plan our next date, then. But for now- picnic!”<br/>
Theo tangles their hands together, leading Robin out into the backyard, where he’s laid out a blanket- Robin’s favorite, a soft plaid one that usually lives on the couch- and a basket of food.<br/>
Theo spreads his arms wide. “Welcome to our picnic.”<br/>
Robin waits to see what he’s supposed to do next. Theo goes and sits down on the blanket, patting the spot next to him. Robin joins him uncertainly.<br/>
“What do we do now?” he asks.<br/>
“We eat lunch,” Theo says with a mischievous grin, reaching into the basket and handing Robin a small cardboard box with a picture of an apple smiling at him from the front.<br/>
“What’s this?” Robin asks, confused.<br/>
Theo produces a straw. “Juice.”<br/>
Robin’s eyes grow wide. “You can get juice inboxes? How?”<br/>
“It’s easier when you’re not at home. Look, you just put the straw in this little spot and push down.” Theo demonstrates, handing Robin the juice box once the straw is in and getting another out for himself.<br/>
Robin squeezes the box as he drinks, spluttering in surprise when juice squirts out around the straw. “Oops!” he says, jumping back from the spray of liquid.<br/>
Theo is trying not to laugh. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, just- your face. Don’t squeeze it, and you’ll be fine. Look, I’ve got another. You put the straw in this time.”<br/>
Robin does, gingerly, Then he tentatively brings the straw to his lips, sipping. “It’s good,” he says, surprised and pleased.<br/>
Theo smiles softly. “I’m glad.”<br/>
Then, his boyfriend hands him a sandwich. Robin takes it. “Go on, try it,” Theo says.<br/>
Robin bites in, smiling in surprise. It’s creamy, nutty, but with a sweetness, he’s pretty sure is honey. “What is this?” he asks, taking another huge bite and talking with his mouth full. “It’s delicious.”<br/>
He realizes abruptly that his mouth is sticky, now, and stuck together. He begins trying to clear the sandwich away with his tongue, confused. He likes the taste. But maybe not the texture.<br/>
“Peanut butter. Most people eat it with jelly, but I thought you’d like honey,” Theo says.<br/>
“I’m stuck,” Robin informs him, trying to scrape the peanut butter off his teeth with his tongue. “Is it supposed to be this sticky?”<br/>
Theo tilts his head, reaching for his own sandwich and taking a bite. “Yeah, it’s fine. Huh, I guess peanut butter is kind of sticky. I’d never thought about it before. Do you not like it?” he asks uncertainly.<br/>
“It’s delicious. I just wasn’t expecting it,” Robin says, taking another, more tentative bite. This time, he’s able to control the peanut butter and keep it from sticking all over the inside of his mouth.<br/>
Theo grins. “I thought you’d like it,” he says.<br/>
“I always love everything you show me,” Robin agrees. “What’s next?”<br/>
Theo smiles. “Oreos!”<br/>
Robin has tried those already. They’re like nothing he’d ever had before coming to live with Theo, and he loves them. “My favorite,” he says, pleased.<br/>
“I know,” Theo agrees, smiling. “So, what do you think of picnics?”<br/>
“Awesome,” Robin says. “I love it. And I love you.” He leans against Theo happily as they continue to eat. Picnics aren’t so bad after all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>